


Finding Clint's Person

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [131]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, POV Lucky (Hawkeye)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Lucky decides that Clint needs a person. He just has to figure out who.





	Finding Clint's Person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/909619.html?thread=107498035#t107498035) at comment_fic.

Lucky had been watching the other inhabitants of the apartment building. There wasn't a whole lot else to do beside chew on Clint's shoes during the day, so he did a lot of wandering and watching. As a bonus, it came with lots of petting and treats.

But all the watching had led him to a conclusion: Clint needed a person.

There were Kate and Barney, but they were different, Lucky could smell it. Clint needed a special kind of person. Like Mrs. Mendez and Mr. Mendez on the third floor. Or Shelly on the second floor and Karen on the fifth floor. Lucky just had to figure out who Clint’s person like that was.

For weeks, Lucky made sure to stick around Clint whenever he was with someone, sniffing carefully. It was interesting, but none of them were Clint’s person, Lucky was sure of that. It would take more investigation.

Then one day, Coulson came by the apartment to give something to Clint. It wasn’t the first time he’d been there by far, but he hadn’t visited in awhile. As soon as Clint opened the door and Coulson stepped inside, Lucky could smell it. Coulson was Clint’s person.

Lucky stuck close as Coulson and Clint talked, ignoring the way Clint tried to push him away when he got underfoot. He needed to figure out how to make Clint realize that Coulson was his person. And then he had an idea.

As Clint stood up from the table, Lucky positioned himself just right, and Clint tripped over him, falling right into Coulson’s lap.

Lucky watched for a few moments, but he knew he’d done exactly the right thing when Coulson didn’t let Clint get up from his new seat. With a self satisfied whuff, Lucky let himself out of the apartment. He’d come check on them later.


End file.
